


Dean, Prince of Camelot.

by Just Kiss Already (MsMelodyPond)



Series: Spn --Merlin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, kind of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/Just%20Kiss%20Already
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean was going to rule Camelot instead of Arthur? With his manservent Castiel at his side?</p><p>Fun times, wee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John as Uther  
> Bobby as the dragon  
> Crowley as Gaius  
> Sam as Morgana  
> Pamela as Gwaine  
> Jo as Leon  
> Ash as Lancelot  
> Gabriel as Gwen  
> Dean as Arthur  
> Castiel as Merlin

"Cas! CAS! CASTIEL!" Dean yelled from the table in his chambers.

"Yes?" Cas said raising an eyebrow.

"What have you been doing? In the tavern again?" He asked glaring at him.

"No." Emotionlessly.

"Uh huh. Well, Cas, now that you aren't busy, we are going to find Pamela, Jo and Sir Ash, so unless you have anymore plans, you should start packing." He said hotly.

"Of course. I'll be ready in ten minutes." He said with as little emotion as before.

Castiel, though completely closed off and stoic, was actually a lot more open than when they had met, but not as comfortable as Dean wanted. He, Dean Winchester, knight and Prince of Camelot, was completely and hopelessly in love with his socially inept manservent. He was the definition of perfect, look wise anyway, with his bedhead hair, tempting mouth and gorgeous blue eyes he was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. His personality was another matter, he was serious, almost never came when called, and as stated before, was extremely unexpressive. But Dean, for all his faults, knew that didn't mean he doesn't feel. Those beautiful blue eyes would always tell you exactly what he was really thinking, if you knew what to look for. Which made Dean love him all the more, to the endless amusment of his little brother, who, by the way, had absoulutely no toom to talk, always off in a corner somewhere with his manservent.

True enough, Castiel came eleven minutes later, horses ready and both of them packed.

"Come on Cas we gotta go!" He said impatiently from atop his horse.

"Yes my prince." He said almost sarcasticly.

\--------Affection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel the manservent goes to Bobby the dragon for help when Dean and Jo are captured by an enemy army.

"You damn idgit! I told you to keep an eye on that boy! What part of 'Future Kind Of Albion' was too complex for you to understand?!.." Bobby ranted.

"Bobby." He said in his deep voice, snapping Bobby out of whatever spazz attack he had going on. "I know I messed up but I need help. How can I get Dean and Jo back?"

"Well for starters your going to need to tell me who they were taken by." He stated grumpily.

"Mercia." He stated.

"Balls. You've got yourself a real problem, then, don't you?" He said mostly to himself.

"How do I get them back?" Castiel asked again.

"Well it looks like you'll have to get yourself captured and bust out." He said thoughtfully.

"If it was that easy Dean and Jo would already by back." Cas argued.

"But niether have magic. This should be fairly simple. The security in Mercia is a freakin' joke." He huffed out, laying down, obviously dismissing Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more.
> 
> I think it's more of little oneshots about them, not an actual story.
> 
> This was just kind of to show you how they eneract together.


End file.
